1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector which is adapted to communicate data between an electronic card and a mainboard and inspects if the electronic card inserted in properly.
2. Related Art
As is well-known, an electronic card has to cooperate with a card connector for data communication. There are many kinds of conventional electronic cards designed for different applied devices; therefore, for a convenient use with the electronic cards, most of card connectors have an eject device for an easily insertion or ejection of the electronic cards.
Furthermore, to follow a trend of minimizing the size of hi-tech production, a required inserting length of electronic card provided by a card connector become shorter. Accordingly, it is not easy to sense if the electronic card inserted properly; moreover, an improper insertion of the electronic card will cause unfirmly data communication or even damage the electronic card or card connector itself. Thus it is quite important to improve the card connector to equip a device for ensuring a proper insertion of the electronic card.